tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Thistlire
Thistlire was a half-elf who likes to gamble. He lived among Blue Dragon pirates in Yamato for some time until he decided to seek his fortune elsewhere and go on adventures. While in Alent, he briefly met with another Blue Dragon pirate Susumu Kawamoto until the two had to part ways when guards came looking after Susumu for an unpaid docking fee. Biography Early Years Born into a household where the father was dead, and the mother was constantly working to pay for his care and for their home, Thistlire had a lot of free time but not much to do with it. One day, Thistlire was walking down the streets of his hometown, and he saw some teenagers playing what seemed to be a card game in an alley. After a bit more investigation, Thistlire found out they were gambling. Gambling was a new concept to him, and after the first time playing the game, and a few lucky hands, Thistlire was hooked. He went on to spend all of his time gambling, taking bets, and doing wild things. He earned enough money from this to ensure that his mother could live safely and happily in her home for the rest of her life, which ended much sooner than Thistlire would've guessed. With his mother dead, and no friends or other family to speak of, Thistlire decided it was time to take the biggest gamble of his life: joining a pirate crew. One day, while Thistlire was sailing with the small band of pirates on the ship Green Dove, their ship crashed. As far as Thistlire knew, none of his crewmates survived. The place that Thistlire ended up in after being rescued from that crash, was Yamato. The Blue Dragon pirates found him and decided to make him one of them, and they trained him in the ways of the red mages. Still being the reckless and wild young half-elf that he was, Thistlire decided to step away from the Sea-Bound and into the rest of the world, deciding it was high time to see what else this new land had to offer. Also, he wanted to gamble. He managed to cut ties with the Blue Dragons and slip away during the Unification of Yamato when Pirates' Cove was destroyed by the Imperial armada, and he spent years wandering the world. Godslayer Era After years of travel, Thistlire found his way into Alent after he had heard that the city was a good place for gamblers and that one tavern in particular would suit his needs. He got lost in the city, however, until he met Corporal Gregor Kurgan of the Anti Mage Police who told him where to find the tavern he was seeking which was called Aces High. Thistlire located the tavern and entered it, joining a gamblers' game. One of the gamblers, Susumu Kawamoto, turned out to be a member of the Blue Dragon pirates and addressed Thistlire in his native Yamatian, indicating that he had recognized the half-elf's distinctive clothes and his former alignment with the pirates. The two had a brief conversation until Sususumu had to leave because a group of guards came to search for him for his unpaid docking fee. Thistlire retreated as well, not wanting to get caught for gambling, and he and Susumu parted ways. Thistlire vanished from the public eye and wasn't seen since. Aliases and Nicknames ; Thistlire : What he was called. Appearance He's 6"1 tall. His hair was a medium length silver mop, styled by the wind. His skin was slightly tanned, reminiscent of Eastern Yamatian skin. He had a skinny body with medium muscle tone so he was not particularly buff. His clothes consisted of a royal blue bandana, royal blue traveling shirt and pants, sandals, an emerald earring, and a brown satchel. Personality and Traits Sharp, greedy, reckless, and sometimes wild. Liked to gamble. Powers and Abilities As a red mage he could use basic black and white magic but not as well as a "pure" mage would. To compensate for that, he could also wield flails, throwing axes and hammers in combat. Relationships Susumu Kawamoto Thistlire met a fellow Blue Dragon pirate named Susumu in Libaterra. The two exchanged words briefly before they parted ways, although Thistlire still remembered the pirate fondly. See also *Blue Dragon *Susumu Kawamoto Category:Blue Dragon Category:Characters Category:Mixed Ancestry Category:Third Age Category:Yamato